Easter Eggs
Like many other games, Clicker Heroes has a few Easter eggs (or references) to come across while playing. Here is a list of the ones that have been found so far: Heroes * Abaddon is the name of a place of destruction in the Hebrew bible, and is the name of the "angel of the abyss" in the New Testament. * Alabaster can refer to 2 minerals, Gypsum and Calcite. Alabaster is also occasionally used to describe the color white. * Amenhotep is the name of four different pharaohs that reigned in Egypt, the most well known being Akhenaten né Amenhotep IV, the father of Tutankhamun. * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love is the goddess of love and beauty in Greek mythology. * Astraea is the virgin goddess of innocence and purity in ancient Greek mythology. She is often associated with the Greek goddess of victory, ''Nike''. She was the last of the immortals to live with humans during the Golden Age (hence her color). * Athena, Goddess of War is a reference to the Greek goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare, among other things. However, her temperament here is comparable to that of Ares, Greek god of war. * Atlas is a reference to the Greek titan of astronomy and navigation. * Betty Clicker is a reference to Betty Crocker, a line of cookbooks and baking products. * Bobby, Bounty Hunter is a possible reference to the character Boba Fett, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars series, or it is also a possible reference to the White Knight ''in Lewis Carroll's ''Through the Looking Glass (And What Alice Found There), ''who carries a strange contraption on his shoulder and continuously falls head first into the ground. * '''Broyle Lindeoven', when pronounced, sounds like "broiled in the oven", fitting his Fire Wizard theme. * Cadmia may be a reference to either Cadmia, an oxide of zinc which collects in furnaces where copper or brass was smelted, or Cadmium, a metal similar to zinc and mercury. * Cid, the helpful adventurer is a possible reference to the recurring character Cid from the Final Fantasy game series, who appears in almost every game and assists the team in their quest. * During the Steam release of the game, Cid was depicted wielding a crowbar. This was a reference to the character Gordon Freeman the game series Half-Life, which is produced by Valve, the owners of Steam. Brittany, Beach Princess was also depicted with her head covered by a Headcrab, a monster from the game. * The 8 heroes unlocked after Dread Knight are a poke at the TV series, Power Rangers. * Grant, The General is a possible reference to Ulysses S. Grant, American Civil War general and 18th President of the United States. * The gloves on the gilded version of Ivan, The Drunken Brawler are a Bleeb from Cloudstone, another game by Playsaurus. * King Midas was a king of Phrygia who, according to Greek mythology, possessed the power to turn whatever he touched into gold. * Leon is a reference to the Cowardly Lion from the book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana, when pronounced, is the punchline of an old knock-knock joke. that goes "Knock knock, who's there? banana repeat about 5 times then say orange you glad I didn't say banana?" * Phthalo is named after phthalo green, a synthetic green pigment used in paints. * The text in Phthalo's upgrade Pesticide mentions someone named Ruben ruining her sandwich. A Reuben is a hot sandwich made with corned beef. * Referi Jerator, when pronounced, sounds like "refrigerator", fitting his Ice Wizard theme. * Shinatobe, Wind Deity is a reference to a Japanese goddess of the winds. * Terra means Earth in Latin, Italian and Portuguese (also "land"). It is also related to the Roman version of Gaia, the personification of the earth. Ancients * Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement, is "viagra" spelled backward. * Atman, Ancient of Souls, refers to the Ātman, the soul/self in Hindu philosophy. * Berserker, Ancient of Rage, refers to the Nordic berserkers and their powerful battle-rage. * Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, is a reference from the tabletop RPG, Forgotten Realms, where a deity of the same name is known as the Lord of Murder. He is also referenced in the CRPG series Baldur's Gate as the protagonist's father. The ultimate source of the name is probably Baal, an ancient Semitic word (meaning "Lord") used to refer to various gods. * Bubos, Ancient of Diseases, is a reference to the Bubonic plague. * Chawedo, Ancient of Agitation, may be a reference to a document entirely in anagram: "Chawedo Nujine", as this anagram is one to make most minds spin as it relates to no known language. * Chronos, Ancient of Time, is a reference to the Greek personification of Time (not to be confused with the Titan Kronos). This word is the root of many words having to do with time, such as "chronology", "chronometer", and so on. * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift is a play off the alias of one of the developers, Doogog, to describe his cheapness. * Dora, Ancient of Discovery is a reference to the children's TV show, Dora the Explorer. * Energon, Ancient of Battery Life, could either be a reference to the fictional life energy of the Transformers. * Fortuna, Ancient of Chance, refers to the goddess of luck in Roman mythology. * Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, is simply the pseudonym of one of the game's creators. To "frag" is to "kill", fitting for an ancient of "Wrath". * Hecatoncheir, Ancient of Wallops, comes from the Greek word '' Hekatonkheires'' which means "one hundred hands". In Greek mythology, they were giants said to "each have a hundred hands and fifty heads". * Iris, Ancient of Vision, refers to the Iris layer of the eye that dilates based on light in the environment and gives the eye its color. * Juggernaut, Ancient of Momentum, may refer to the definition, a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force, or the character in the Marvel X-Men comic series. * Khrysos, Ancient of Inheritance, appears to be derived from Chrysus, a spirit of gold in Greek mythology. * Kleptos, Ancient of Thieves, comes from the Greek kleptos, meaning thief (which also gives us Kleptomania). * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, is likely a reference to Hino Kumawaka, née Kumawaka-maru, who was most known for avenging his father by killing a lay monk while the monk was sleeping. The "-kamaru" part of the name may also be a reference to the character Shikamaru, who can manipulate shadows, from the anime Naruto. * Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, a Latin word for "liberty", refers to the Roman goddess of political liberty, separating the free from the enslaved. * Mammon, Ancient of Greed, represents greed, often personified as a deity or demon (one of the seven princes of Hell). Comes from the Aramaic word for "riches/money". * Mimzee, Ancient of Riches, may be a reference to the movie, The Last Mimzy. * Morgulis, Ancient of Death, is a reference to George R.R. Martin's book series, A Song of Ice and Fire. The Faceless Men, an order of assassins, say "Valar Morghulis," a common greeting meaning "all men must die" in High Valyrian. The same quote can be seen occasionally from mercenaries when sent on quests. * Pluto, Ancient of Wealth refers to the Roman god of wealth, Plutus (often confused/assimilated with Pluto, god of the Underworld), from which we get the term "plutocracy". * Revolc, Ancient of Luck is "clover" spelled backward. This references four-leaf clovers, which are symbols of luck. * Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon, when pronounced, sounds like "see you later", in reference to idling. * Sniperino, Ancient of Accuracy, is a reference to the word "sniper", a skilled military shooter that spots and picks off enemy soldiers from a concealed place. The "-ino" part may be a reference to a Twitch trend, where many words are ended this way in a comical way (ex: copierino pasterino), used by the personality, Kripparrian. * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom, is a reference to the biblical king Solomon the wise of ancient Israel. * Thusia, Ancient of Vaults, a Greek word meaning "sacrifice". * Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience is named after Reddit user Vaagur, who often made posts asking about the release date of Version 0.12. Relics Several of the Relics can be seen on the heroes themselves. * The Onslaught sword is carried by a gilded Grant * The Crimson Edge sword is carried by Grant and a gilded Ma Zhu * The Cloud Edge sword is carried by Mercedes * The Needler sword is carried by Orntchya Gladeye * The Mantastyle sword is carried by a gilded Sir George and by a gilded Masked Samurai, though her's is a different color. Also it is a reference to an item of the same name in Dota. * The Praetor Guard helm is worn by Grant, though it is a different color * The Royal Cover helm is worn by King Midas * The Beast Lid helm is worn by Bobby * The Tundra Topper helm is worn by a gilded Bobby * The Barkholds gloves are worn by Treebeast, though they are a different color * The Fire Grips '''gloves are worn by a gilded Ma Zhu * The '''Celestial Command '''gloves are worn by a gilded Aphrodite. * The '''Red Keeper '''helm is worn by a gilded Cadmia Centennial Bosses * '''Omeet is a reference to the League of Legends champion Teemo, a tiny yordle that is hated throughout the lands because of his ultimate skill. Omeet's name backwards spells Teemo. * Woodchip, the Rodent is a reference to Splinter, the teacher of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The achievement description says "he used to be a Kung Fu master, but really let himself go. Probably one too many pizzas". * Doppler, the Robot, is a reference to Doppler radar. * Rashon, the Duke is a reference to Roshan from the game DotA. The achievement description references the team killing Roshan in order to get the prized Aegis of the Immortal, which grants the holder an extra life. * The Dark Wizard is an enemy called the "Dragon Rider" from the Playsaurus game, Cloudstone. The achievement description mentions that he is "a legendary boss from another realm". * Tako is Japanese for "octopus". * In the achievement description for Tako Returns, the text states "This isn't even his final form." This is most likely a reference to the TV series Dragon Ball Z. * Lagomorph of Caerbannog is a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lagomorph being the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. The 108 Hero Souls rewarded by this boss may also be a reference to the Suikoden game series. Mercenaries *'Mildred' references the 1953 book Fahrenheit 451. In the novel, Mildred is the name of the protagonist's wife. *'Leeroy Jenkins' is a reference to a character/meme from World of Warcraft with the same name. *'Voldemort' references the Harry Potter book series, whose main antagonist is also called Voldemort. *'Zelda' is most likely a reference to Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series. *A stat in the stat tabs is how many Leeroy Jenkines you have buried. *'Nosfrat, Nazta, Mcniiby '''and' Jayeeyee''' are moderators of clicker heroes' sub reddit. Miscellaneous * Secret "Kappa" Boss: When reaching a boss level, there is a chance that instead of spawning the normal boss for that level, it will spawn the "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv "Kappa" emote on its face. * Shift/Ctrl/Z/Q click on an enemy results in sayings such as NOPE, U LOSE, LOL, CRITICAL MISS, NICE TRY, MAYBE NEXT TIME and ZERO DAMAGE (despite doing the regular damage of a single click). This is because pressing one of these buttons while leveling a hero will level it 10/25/100/Max times. Some players assumed that maybe if they shift clicked an enemy, it would simulate 10 clicks. * If you start a new game, you can see a secret boss on some secret level for 1/10 of a second - Megatron Ultralisk Oltrus. "Megatron" appears to be from the Transformers series, "Ultralisk" appears to be from the StarCraft game series, and "Oltrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultrus" from the game Dragon Quest VIII. "Ultrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultros", who is a recurring octopus character in the Final Fantasy game series. ** The secret level is called Ghosty Ghosts Forest of Ghosts. ** There is also a Gild reminder, in this level, for some reason. Category:Clicker Heroes